


Crush

by EvisceratedArchangel



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvisceratedArchangel/pseuds/EvisceratedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dinyvontessa sent: Eddy getting to close to Edd and Kevin gets mad</p><p>Eddy overhears Kevin and Nat talking about Kevin's crush on Double D and now is tormenting Kevin the best he can by being possessive over his friend and showing it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Nat belongs to C2ndy2cid

Kevin was nothing if not the type to be jealous, even if it was over something stupid like Eddy being a dork and hanging all over Double D. He was pretty sure that Eddy was doing it just for the purpose of pissing him off. For two damn days straight Ed and Eddy had hauled off Edd before Kevin could get to him.  Kevin was petrified of the thought of asking Double dork out, but everytime he finally got the courage to do it and caught him away from his dorky friends Eddy showed up and snatched him away. 

He watched the two out of the corner of his eye, all the Eds sat together in all their classes but in this one he was lucky- or unlucky- enough that he could see them  and not make it look like he was watching them creepily. There were only 5 people in this class, him, the Eds and some kid who looked stoned out of his mind all the time and probably was. Edd sat directly in front of and across from him and he was beginning to find it much more difficult to draw his eyes away from his crush. He glared at Eddy, who sat in front of Double D and was currently writing on the top page of Double D’s notebook, then turning it around so his companion could see it. Sometimes inducing a quiet chuckle, like the one Double D just let bubble out of his throat. Kevin’s heart melted and he couldn’t control the adoring smile that swept over his mouth. Eddy saw this and smirked and Kevin narrowed his eyes, his smile dropping away and diverted his gaze back to his own notebook which caused him to blush in its self as the page was covered in his personal debates on things he would say to Double D if he ever got the chance. He wished that Eddy would stop tormenting him, reminding him over and over that no matter how much he liked Double D, until he ‘fessed up and got Double D alone long enough to tell him how he felt, Eddy would always be closer. He hated feeling so jealous and irritated, Eddy’d been doing this since a few days ago when he had been Eavesdropping on Kevin and Nat when he told Nat how much he liked Double D. Not until Nat had left had he noticed Eddy and realized what he’d heard. He was surprised Eddy hadn’t told Double D everything yet. He heard a quiet gasp from Double D and a disapproving, “Eddy!”He snapped his gaze back up eagerly to see what he’d missed and saw a laughing Eddy and Double D scrubbing his eraser over the badly drawn dick on his notebook left by Eddy. He frowned, irritation buzzing in his belly. There was something just not right in Kevin’s eyes about making references to anything sexual around Double D, he was just so fucking  _pure._ Like an angel or a unicorn or a little kid. He seemed innocent and perfect, as if being hidden in his world of knowledge and information had somehow preserved his virtuous nature.

“Aw, sorry Double D, poor baby I’m sorry.” Eddy cast a glance at Kevin to see if he was looking before going so far as to place a light kiss on Double D’s forehead. “Eddy what on  _earth_  was that for? You’ve been acting rathe unorthodox this week…” 

Double D’s words faded into the background as Kevin got to his feet and stalked over and hauled Eddy out of his chair by the front of his shirt. ” You went too far dork! stop antagonizing me you asshole!”

“Aw,” Eddy grinned with delight, “is someone jealous?”

“What is going on here! Put him down this instant Kevin,” Double D demanded, and Kevin obeyed dropping Eddy back into his seat.”What on earth are you two going on about,” double D inquired.

Kevin sighed.  _It_ _’s now or never kevin_ , he thought and put his hands on Double D’s shoulder and ducked down to plant a kiss square on his mouth. Double D was still with shock.

Kevin pulled back, keeping his hands on Double D’s shoulders, “I really like you Double D and I’ve been wanting to do that for so long. For weeks I’ve been wanting to ask you out for weeks but they always haul you off before I can get you alone. Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

He stared at him hopefully and Double D stared back, stunned “I-I would be happy to oblige your invitation K-Kevin,” he stuttered.

Now it was Kevin’s turn to be surprised and he felt a broad smile cover his face and he felt giddy with joy as he released the other boy’s shoulders. “I’ll pick you up after school on Friday.”

“I will see you then.”Double D smiled, and Kevin smiled back, He was too lost in Double D’s eyes he didn’t even realize the bell had rang until the stoned kid bumped him on his way out.


End file.
